Trouble
by MobileTracker
Summary: Sometimes the things we say get us in trouble. And sometimes that trouble can lead to a better understanding.  Songfic


"Po! Wait!" Tigress called after the retreating panda. Once again her big mouth and 'hardcore' exterior had caused her to lash out at the panda who was doing nothing more than trying to be a good person and friend. He didn't even pause as he continued to run from her, heading for the steps of the palace. She launched herself over his head, landing directly in front of him, holding her hand out. "Po, stop." She said, sighing soft when her hand met with his chest and he paused long enough to look up from the ground to her face. "Leave me be. You've said enough for today."

_Oh no, I see..._

_A spider web is tangled up with me,_

_And I lost my head, the thought of all the stupid things I've said..._

When he moved to walk past her she grabbed his hand, spinning him around so he was facing the palace. He turned and glared at her. "I'm not in the mood for these games today Tigress. Just go! You obviously don't want me around and you've made that abundantly clear. So why won't you just let me leave in peace? What? Need me to stay around so you have someone to make fun off all the time? All I wanted to do was be your friend, Tigress!" He shouted, moving to push past her again.

_Oh no, what's this?_

_A spider web and I'm caught in the middle_

_So I turned to run, the thought of all the stupid thing I've done..._

And again she grabbed his hand, but instead of spinning him around this time she just held it tightly, keeping him from moving forward. Po pulled against her grip, he glared at her again when he realized she wasn't going to let go. "Tigress, let go of my hand." The tiger master shook her head. "No. You're not leaving."

_I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_I never meant to do you wrong,_

_I, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm..._

Po sighed, choosing to look away from her entirely in the hopes that she was eventually just go away of her own accord. But as the daylight slowly faded away they stood there at the top of the steps. Tigress was struggling with her own internal monologue as she stood there grasping his hand tightly. It hadn't been fair or right for her to lash out at Po for her own problems and insecurities. She couldn't wrap her head around his thought process. No matter what he was always there for her, even when she lashed out at him for doing so.

_Oh no, I see..._

_A spider web and it's me in the middle_

_So I twist and turn, here am I in my little bubble_

After what seemed like an hour of just standing at the top of the stairs Po sighed, trying to pull his hand from he grasp again with an annoyed growl when she still held tight. "Tigress, what are you-" He started, being cut off when the tiger suddenly launched herself into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Po blinked a few times in surprise at this and was about to try and pry her off him when he felt his shoulder growing warm and wet. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Po. All you ever do is try to be my friend and show me compassion and love and every time I shove it back in your face. You don't deserve it, Po. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and yet at the same time there's no reason as to why I deserve you. There's so much that I want to tell you that I just can't get out. If you knew what I really thought of you I..." She trailed off.

Po stood there in shock for a moment before wrapping his own large arms around her in return, pulling her close to him. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. They stayed that way for a while longer before finally pulling apart. Po offered her a cloth to wipe her tears away with and she accepted it.

_Singing,_

_I never meant to cause you trouble_

_I never meant to do you wrong_

_Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm..._

She glanced to him questioningly as she handed it back to him, blushing heavily when he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Thank you, Po."

_Song: Trouble_ by _Coldplay_

_Story: MT2011_


End file.
